My ExBFF is My Sister's BF
by red-flower11
Summary: OOC AU: "What the hell's wrong with me, you mean, what the hell's wrong with you?" Sakura gritted her teeth. "YOUR the one who's dating my slutty pathetic excuse of a sister!" SasuSaku HIATUS
1. Dorm trouble!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh.**

-

-

-

**My ExBFF Is My Sister's BF**

_-red-flower_

-

-

-

"Run faster, you old lady!" A seven year old Sakura called behind her, with a wide smile across her face. She ran over the bridge, of an old playground. The boy rushed forward stumbling over the piles of rocks that littered the dirt covered play place.

"I am not an old lady, you meanie, Sakura!" He yelled, his black short hair waving vigorously, as he dashed after her reaching his small hands out, grazing Sakura's pink jacket. Sakura giggled, ducking behind the jungle gym.

"Sure you are Sasuke! If you weren't, you'd be able to catch me!" She smiled, wagging her finger at him. Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms.

"I can catch you, I'm just going easy on you!" He stated sticking his nose in the air. Sakura raised her eyebrow and looked at him, suspiciously. She crossed her arms, the material of her to-big jacket bunching up, covering her hands.

"Suuuure, if you're going easy then catch me and I'll be you're best friend!" Sakura darted off towards the sandbox, her waist-length, pink hair flowing freely behind her. Sasuke grinned evilly, this was going to be easy. He dashed after her, pouncing her to the sandy floor, of the sandbox. Sakura's eyes were wide,

"Geez, you weren't kidding!" Sakura exclaimed panting slightly. Sasuke smirked triumphantly pulling himself into a vertical position, sitting on Sakura's waist.

"Of course! I guess that means you are my bestest friend!" He cheered throwing his hands up in the air. Sakura smiled too, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Sasuke.

"I guess so," Sakura agreed enthusiastically. Sasuke put his arms down and got off of Sakura sitting on the grain covered ground. The sun finally setting, on the horizon, splashing the sky with yellows, pinks, blues and oranges. He encircled Sakura's shoulders with his arm and watched the sunset. Sakura smiled softly, putting her arm around Sasuke's waist, turning to face the lovely sun.

"Forever?" Sasuke asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the horizon. Sakura faced him, a questioning glance. His face was tinted orange. "Friend's forever?"

"Of course, forever." Sakura leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, they were the same height. He smiled happily.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

_ELEVEN YEARS, SEVEN MONTHS AND FIVE DAYS LATER_

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you?" Pink hair thrashed wildly behind a eighteen year old girl, as she stomped back and forth in her best friend's living room. The boy unto which she was referring to placed himself on his couch, arms crossed tightly over his chest, a frown marring his face.

"What the hell's wrong with me? You mean, what the hell's wrong with you?" He retorted, snorting. Sakura growled at him.

"You're the one dating my slutty pathetic excuse of sister!" Sakura accused, her eye twitching. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look, how was I supposed to know, you didn't want me to date her?" He questioned, leaning his head back. Sakura jumped on him.

"What are you talking about?! Of course, I told you not to, she's going to break your stupid ass heart and you're going to be all mopey. I ain't dealing with that!" Sakura practically screamed grabbing the collar of his blue shirt and shaking him back in forth. At that precise moment Sasuke's older brother, Itachi decided to walk by. Now this was a strange image.

His baby brother sat on the couch with his best friend on his lap, giving him shaking baby syndrome. Yeah, that never happens. Note the sarcasm.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked leaning on the door frame. Sakura immediately stopped her shaking and straddling of Sasuke. She smiled.

"Hey Itachi! Nope, this is fine. I'm just killing your brother," Sakura replied innocently. Itachi chuckled.

"Okay, well your brother called, Sakura." Sakura nodded and Itachi turned to walk up the stairs. Sakura viciously rounded on Sasuke again. She growled angrily and punched Sasuke's chest with all her strength. Sasuke grunted.

"Why are you even dating her whore ass?" Sakura ground out, teeth clenched. Sasuke glared before shifting uncomfortably under Sakura. Sakura didn't budge an inch. Sasuke sighed again.

"She's hot, why else?" he replied half heartedly. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she removed herself from his lap.

"You shallow ass." Sakura stepped over his legs and walked to the front door. Sasuke had a confused look on his frozen face.

"Does this mean we're over?!" Sasuke called after her, she growled menacingly.

"Yes! And I broke up with you!" She yelled, before slamming the front door. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, there goes my best friend, he thought.

_ONE YEAR, FOUR MONTHS AND SIXTEEN DAYS LATER_

Sakura lay on her leather couch, with a bowl of ice cream and the television remote in her hands. She flipped through the channels lazily. The doorbell rang, through the house. Sakura jumped, surprised. She dropped the remote and it clattered to the wood floor and carried the ice cream with her to the door. Her pink spaghetti strapped shirt, wrinkled and her light blue long pj pants clinging to her skin. She pulled the large white door open and her face immediately went from neutral to disgusted. Sasuke stood there, a smirk on his own face. Sakura turned and yelled up the stairs.

"Hey! Your boyfriend's here!" She then left the door open and waltzed over to the couch, plopping herself down into her previous position. Sasuke stepped in and shut the front door behind him. Sakura watched as the queen of bitches, sluts and whores all around appeared at the top of the stairs.

Karin.

She had on a pair of booty shorts and a long sleeved lavender shirt that was only buttoned to her navel. Her vermilion hair looked odd as it flowed behind her when she rushed down the wood staircase.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed running into his arms, he embraced her and smirked again.

Sakura, completely used to this now, ignored them. Again, flipping through the channels. Karin then pulled away from her current boyfriend and smiled. "Hold on Sasuke-kun, I have to get ready." She said and proceeded to scurry up the stairs. But she stopped mid step, when she saw Sakura lazily devouring ice cream and watching the TV.

"Sakura, you really shouldn't sit around eating sweets all the time, you'll get fat." Then she disappeared. Now, that might have sounded like concern to most people like you and Sasuke, but Sakura knew the truth. Karin just didn't want her baby sister to get obese and make her look bad in front of her friends and her boyfriend. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

Sasuke walked over to the couch Sakura occupied and pushed her legs up so he could sit. Sakura grumbled, and righted herself. He just smirked and scooted closer to her. You see, over the months, Sasuke decided to become an arrogant ass. So he basically lived to annoy his ex-best friend, and Sakura lived to basically ignore hers. And Karin was perfectly fine with that. Sakura pulled her legs to her chest and leaned on the armrest. Still ignoring him. His smirk still plastered on, he shifted so that he was right next to her, he wasn't even in his square anymore.

Alas, she was determined to ignore, so she said nothing and watched _Zoey101_. Sasuke knew she was becoming irritated, he moved so close that it definitely would have been classified as a bubble invasion. Sakura took a deep breath, chanting to not strangle him over and over again in her head. He knew she was on the brink of loosing it, he just had to push her a little more and she'd unleash her unnatural fury upon his soul. Awesomness.

Sasuke very inconspicuously, leaned his head on the top of Sakura's and breathed in her cherry scent. Sakura twitched, before growling loudly. She waited to see if he was smart enough to remove his little cranium from hers. He didn't move a fraction of an inch. Sakura jerked herself off the couch and spun on her heel to face him, anger etched into her features.

"Listen you," She hissed quietly so Karin wouldn't hear, "Don't touch me, you asshole!" Sasuke looked like he hadn't heard a single word she said, on the contrary, he seemed to be in complete bliss. He pretended he couldn't hear her voice, since she ignored him, that also included not speaking to him. After all, they were no longer affiliated with each other, now he was just another one of her sister's boyfriends.

Sakura turned around and walked to the love seat on the other side of the living room next to the TV. She threw herself angrily onto it and crossed her arms over her chest. Then Karin made an appearance in a light, almost faded, purple halter top and a black, tight miniskirt that hugged her thighs. It made good contrast to Sasuke's deep blue, t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Karin's high strapped heels made a light clicking as she descended down the stairs.

"Hey, Sakura, weren't you on the other couch a minute ago?" She asked, innocently though she was far to tainted to be innocent. Sakura shrugged.

"I moved," She said simply. Karin just nodded, suspiciously. She then proceeded to canter over to Sasuke and sat her hoochie booty in his lap.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Are you ready to go?" She asked whorishly sticking her finger under his chin and curling it. Sasuke made a seductive purring sound, and smirked. "That's my dirty kitty." Karin said and removed herself from her boyfriend's lap. She grabbed her Gucci purse and walked to the door.

"'Night, 'night Sakura!" She called over her shoulder and her and Sasuke disappeared out the door. Sakura snorted.

"'Night, night Sakura' Psh, whatever."Sakura mocked, lifting herself from the seat. She turned the TV off and stepped over to the door. She smirked evilly, as she locked the four different locks placed there. Let her have fun with that, she thought. All of a sudden Sakura heard footsteps.

"Unh, Baby, what are you doing?" This was Sakura's twenty four year old brother, Sasori. He ran his fingers through his shaggy scarlet tresses. He just woke up, it was ten thirty-five. Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Nothing," She replied, Sasori raised his eyebrow, and looked her over.

"Are you locking Karin out again?" he asked walking towards her. Sakura sighed, defeated. She watched her feet.

"Yes."

"Cool, now get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow," Sasori said swiftly as he picked up a shocked Sakura in his arms and carried her up the stairs. Sakura tilted her head slightly into his chest.

"I have a big day tomorrow?" She asked, Sasori yawned and they reached the top of the stairs. He headed down the hallway.

"Yes, you have to move to your college dorm, remember?" He replied lazily. Sakura's face showed realization as she made an 'oh' with her mouth. Sasori smiled slightly, and pushed Sakura's door open with his foot. He then moved to her bed and laid his baby sister down on her soft, fluffy, pink, maroon and red bed. Sasori placed his hand under the small of Sakura's back and lifted the whole lower of her body up. He then grabbed her comforter and pulled it out from underneath her and then over her and up to her chin.

Sakura snuggled into her cozy and warm bed. Sasori chuckled and bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead. Sakura giggled and lifted her head to give him a kiss on his warm cheek. He smiled at her and moved her bangs from her face.

"Goodnight, baby," Sasori said softly before flicking off her light and shutting her door behind smiled to herself and snuggled deeper into her blankets and falling into a dreamless sleep.

_FOUR HOURS AND TWENTY THREE MINUTES LATER_

After Karin finished her make-out session with Sasuke she said her goodbyes and stepped out of his car. She wobbled over to the front door and then bent over and threw up on the grass. Yeah, she was drunk. Oh well, the dog next door would eat the puke before tomorrow. He's a freak. When Karin finally managed to right herself she grasped the doorknob and attempted to open the door. It failed. She tried again and again and again.

"What the hell is wrong with this damn door?!" She slurred twisting it back and forth, over and over again. She started banging on the door and screaming profanities at it. Then a few clicks could be hear and the door opened to show an irritated Sasori.

"Stop it you'll wake Sakura up," He said menacingly as he grabbed Karin by her forearm and dragged her inside the house. She stunk to high heaven of puke and alcohol, Sasori grimaced and carried her to the downstairs bathroom.

"Are you sober enough, to clean yourself?" Sasori asked as he set her down on the tiled floor. Karin opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a sound she lurched over and threw up in the toilet. Sasori sighed. "Guess not. Okay, Karin strip it."

And the night went without incident. Though Sasori did have to bathe his twenty one year old sister, how very unsettling.

_FOUR HOURS AND THREE MINUTES LATER_

Sakura was half awake when her alarm when off for seven o' clock. She hit a button and rolled onto her other side, facing away from the annoying machine. Just a few more minutes was all she wanted. Then her clock would go off again and wake her back up.

_FORTY TWO MINUTES LATER_

"Hey, baby, get up it's seven forty-two," Came a voice Sakura knew and came to love. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and her head being lifted. "C'mon, baby, you know I want you to sleep, but you'll be late."

"Unh," Sakura moaned and slowly opened her eyes, half-lidded. She snuggled into Sasori's embrace and mumbled, "I don't wanna."

"Oh, baby, don't be like that. It's your first time to stay in a dorm. I'll go with you if you wake up," Sasori offered lifting Sakura into a more upright position. Sakura paused ad then nodded. Sasori smiled and lifted Sakura up and propped her against the headboard of her bed. "Hold on, I'll get your clothes."

Sasori disappeared for a moment, but soon returned to Sakura's blurry line of vision as he tucked some clothes under his arm and picked her up bridal-style. He carried her into her bathroom and set her clothes on the counter by the sink.

"Okay, baby, are you awake enough to clean yourself?" Sasori asked, getting a serious case of deja vu. Sakura nodded her head sleepily and clambered out of Sasori's arms. Sasori smiled. If only Sakura had been the one that got drunk and come home late last night. He'd much rather bathe his baby, then Karin. Yeah. That was a scarring night. Oh well. He turned the water on and plugged the drain for her.

"Alright, I'll be down the hall if you need me, okay baby?" Sasori informed, Sakura nodded once more. Now, you're probably wondering why Sasori always calls Sakura, 'Baby'. Well, he's called her that since she was a baby. So it's just a nickname he made because she was his baby. Ever since their parents died when she was nine. That was a hard time that emotionally impacted their family. That's the reason why, Karin's a slut and Sasori's always sleepy. Emotional strain. Sakura had Sasuke and Sasori to lean on, so she's okay now.

Sakura stripped off her clothing and threw it in the hamper in the corner. She turned the water off and climbed into her tub. Getting snug.

_THIRTY THREE MINUTES LATER_

Sakura was cleaned up and comfortable. She pulled on the clothes Sasori had given her. A dark red halter top and a pair of blue jeans, she smiled. He always knew what looked good on her. Now wide awake, she blow dried her cherry blossom colored hair. She then reached into the three shelves that were placed behind her mirror, that opened three ways. She pulled a red bandanna out and tied it around her head, behind her bangs. Her now shoulder length hair, thanks to her friendship break up with Sasuke, was fluffy and soft. Sakura opened the bathroom door and walked over to her suitcases that were all piled in her room. Three cases, two duffel bags and 1 backpack. They were the various colors of pink, maroon and red. Sakura reached into the backpack and pulled out her mini '_Asus_'. It was dark red. She opened it and booted it up. Sakura quickly skimmed through her e-mail and her private mail on 'Myspace', 'Bebo' and 'Gaiaonline'.

When she found nothing new, most of her friends were probably already heading to the college. Konoha University. She shut it down and stuffed it back into her maroon backpack. At that moment Sasori decided to appear at her door. Sakura almost jumped out of her skin in surprise.

"You all set, baby?" He asked walking over and grabbing her three big suitcases. Now, would be about the time Sakura would call Sasuke from two streets down to help carry her luggage with Sasori. Yeah, but she can't now and Sasori liked it that way. He never exactly cared for the Uchiha, he was just a stupid boy who took his baby away all the time. But now that he wasn't her friend anymore, all of Sakura's attention was focused on himself.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sakura grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders, then grabbed the two enormous duffel bags and put them on either of her shoulders. Sasori gave her an apologetic smile and headed out the door. Sakura lugged the bags after her brother.

_FIFTY EIGHT MINUTES LATER_

Sakura skipped up the steps of the collage registration building, Sasori walking carefully behind. It was exactly Eight thirty-six and the dorm assignments ended at eight forty. Sakura stopped in front of the window of the dorm advisors' office. The woman in the window had short black hair and dark eyes of the same hue.

"Hello, name please?" The woman asked politely, with a friendly smile gracing her lips. Sakura smiled her contagious smile back, at least that's what Sasori called it.

"Haruno Sakura," She replied as Sasori came up behind her, slipping her forgotten backpack onto her shoulders. The woman turned to face a computer and began typing, lightning fast.

After two minutes and twenty six second passed, she faced Sakura again her face looking worried.

"Um, Miss Haruno. I'm very sorry but we are out of the girl's dorms," She said hastily shuffling papers around and searching for another room.

"So? What can we do? I don't have enough money to afford an apartment, and besides their aren't any apartment complexes around here, I don't have a car either. Is their anything you can do? I have got to get a dorm here!" Sakura pleaded, desperation evident in her voice. The woman looked apologetic.

"Well, there is one thing..." The woman began, her voice unsure and hesitant. Sakura jumped at the unknown opportunity.

"What? What is it? I'll do anything!" Sakura exclaimed leaning forward. The woman jumped at her outburst but continued cautiously.

"We do have a few boys' dormitories. You could share one with a respectable boy," She explained carefully. Sakura smiled. She grew up around boys so she had always grown used to sharing a room with them.

"That'll do!" She replied cheerfully. Sasori eyed her for a moment before deciding, Sakura would be safe. She did, after all, have pepper spray, a cell phone and karate lessons. Yeah. She'd be fine. The woman, Shizune from the tag on the counter, looked appalled at Sakura's answer.

"Well, okay if that's fine with you. I'll see what I can do," Shizune faced the computer again, typing and scrolling around. After a moment she turned back to Sakura.

"Room number; 208," Shizune said politely before apologizing for the inconvenience. Sakura merely shook her head and said it was because they were so late, her fault. She then proceeded to take a map from Shizune, and a key. Sasori said he would get the luggage and meet her there but he had to leave soon after because he had to go to work. So Sakura was left on her own, to find her room on the very complicated boys' campus.

_FIFTY NINE MINUTES LATER_

Sakura found her self in front of her room, with all her bags piled beside the doorway and a note was neatly tucked under the strap of her duffel bag. It was from her Sasori.

Baby,

I had to leave, you got yourself lost for a little to long. Would have called you but my phone was dead. Would have canceled work to find you but I had a gut feeling my baby was fine. Have fun. And tell me if the guy's...not so respectable.

Take care, Baby.

Sasori

Sakura sighed. She must have been lost a really long time if Sasori had the time to find the room, haul five giant bags of stuff all the way from the car to here, two hundred and sixty-two yards away and write her a note. Oh well. Sakura stuffed the note into her jeans pocket and reached forward to test if the door was unlocked. She twisted the knob and pulled it open. She came face to face with none other than a tall blond haired boy. The guy almost bumped right into her.

"Whoa!" He stopped himself, avoiding collision. "Who're you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, is this your room?" Sakura asked, this boy seemed nice enough, pretty cute. He smiled the three lines on either side of his face stretching.

"No, I'm just helping the teme unpack. Oh, and my name is Naruto!" He stuck his hand out and Sakura shyly shook it. Who teme was she had no idea. A voice came from inside the room and startled Sakura.

"I told you not to call me that, dobe. And who the hell are you talking to?" It growled out menacingly. A feeling of dread shot through Sakura's heart, she recognized that voice all to well. Oh please God let her be wrong, let it be his long lost twin, please. Then he appeared, in all his black haired arrogant sexiness. His gaze was confused when he saw Sakura in his doorway.

"Just a girl named Sakura!" Naruto explained completely oblivious to the tension in the air. Sasuke leaned against the door pane.

"Well, well. Sakura what brings you to this side of campus?" Sasuke asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sakura felt anger well up inside of her and build up, wanting to burst out. She took a deep breath.

"Is this your room?" She asked slowly. Sasuke raised a thin black eyebrow.

"Yes..." He said hesitantly, morbidly curious. Sakura couldn't help herself, as she fell to the carpeted floor, her face in her hands. Sasuke was shocked, oh no what the heck happened, he thought. Naruto shot him an accusing glare before dropping down beside Sakura.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" He asked quietly rubbing her back. Sakura nodded and handed him the map Shizune had given her that had Shizune's note to the boy that she never glanced at. It also had Sasuke's room circled and written next to it, it said 'Your room, Sakura'. In Shizune's recognizable scrawl. Naruto's eyes widened, and he handed the paper to Sasuke who took it in his hands and quickly looked it over.

"The back," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke flipped the paper over and read the back silently.

Dear Uchiha,

I am very sorry for the inconvenience but Miss Haruno had nowhere to stay. So please allow this young woman to stay with you until we find a more suitable room for her. Do NOT try anything suspicious or you will regret it. Thank you for helping Miss Haruno.

Thankyou ,

Dorm advisor:

Shizune

Sasuke didn't move as he processed exactly what had just occurred. Then a smirk spread over his features.

"So my little Sakura, it seems you are at my mercy. Well, I think I'll let you stay, in fact, why don't I request that you stay!" Sasuke said as he crouched in front of Sakura. She slowly removed her face from her hands to glare evilly at him. Naruto just had a skeptical look but kept his opinions to himself so that Sasuke wouldn't hit him in front of Sakura. That would look bad. "Okay, Naruto, get your ass out of my room so me and Sakura can finish getting unpacked."

"Fine. But when I come back if I find out you took advantage of her, I swear," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms and heading out the door. Sakura stood up and grabbed her bags and dragged them into the room reluctantly. She dragged them over to the twin sized bed that was unoccupied by Sasuke's crap, on the left and threw them on the bed. She then began to remove her belongings from them, placing her clothes in the chest of drawers at the foot of her bed, putting her bathroom necessities in the bathroom, putting her books on top of her dresser and placing her alarm clock, laptop and lamp on the small desk that was placed beside her bed. Sasuke watched her the entire twenty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds it took.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Sakura asked while she sifted through her clothing for something more relaxing to wear. She decided on a red sweater dress, with a fur tripped hood. The dress only went to about three inches above mid-thigh .Sasuke ignored her question and followed her with his eyes as she pulled the bathroom door open and walked in to change. Fifty-four seconds later she emerged with the mentioned clothing on. Sakura pretended to ignore Sasuke's piercing stare as she looked at her now covered with her bedding, bed.

All of a sudden Sakura felt the wind disappear from her lungs and she found herself pinned to her bed. Sasuke on top of her, his face had a seductive smirk, as he held her wrists down.

"Mmm, Sakura, you smell so good," Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear. his voice husky. Sakura flushed scarlet, but not for the reasons you might think. Before Sakura could scream millions of profanities she learned from none other than Karin herself, Sasuke began nibbling on her earlobe. Sakura gulped, forgetting what exactly she was just about to do. She just lay their, motionless underneath her sister's boyfriend.

And that's when her senses kicked in, 'her sister's boyfriend'. The words echoed through her mind, on hell no! Sakura thought. She pulled her legs out from underneath Sasuke's longer ones and straddled him. He chuckled thinking she was already giving in before Sakura rolled them over so that she was on top. She pushed her body down as close as she could to Sasuke and he didn't seem to mind. He gladly wrapped his arms around her when she encircled his neck with her own arms. Sakura pulled herself up to Sasuke's throat, she began kissing along his jugular. He moaned softly as he pulled Sakura closer to his body. Sakura felt her lips vibrate from his quiet moans, this was going to be easy. She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Thirty-nine seconds later Sakura jerked herself from Sasuke's lustful grip and she stood in front of him smirking. Sasuke sat up looking at her curiously, his face was flushed and his hair was a mess, but then again Sakura looked exactly the same.

"Watch where you put your hands, Sasuke," Sakura warned in a smooth voice, her finger underneath Sasuke's chin. She curled it and smirked "Remember your Karin's dirty kitty," Sakura whispered sexily. She then went to sit on Sasuke's bed, he took hers, grabbing her laptop in the process. She stretched out on Sasuke's navy bed, on her stomach and booted up her computer.

She logged onto IM and checked for any of her friends. While Sasuke scrutinized her from her bed. Her closest friend other than, Sasori and used to Sasuke, Tenten was on. Sakura smiled to herself and tried to spike a conversation.

_**Sasori's baby has logged on**_

_**1010 has logged on**_

**Sasori's baby: **Hi Tenten!

**1010: **Heys Sakura! Hows ur new dorm?

**Sasori's baby: **yeah. not so gr8

**1010: **reely? how com?

**Sasori's baby: **wells, dey ran out of girles dormses so im roomin w/ a guy

**1010: **OMG dat sux ish he hawt

**Sasori's baby: **u tell me

**1010: **ohz we kno him?

**Sasori's baby: **yesh

**1010: **who?!

**Sasori's baby:** deep bref

**1010: **who who who who who?!?!?!

**Sasori's baby: **Saskay

**1010: ** sorry

Sakura's conversation, however was interrupted, when Sasuke sat on his bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and moaned silently to himself, leaning into her. Sakura gave an irritated huff of breath. But Sasuke didn't move from his position.

**Sasori's baby: **n guess wat hes doin now

**1010: **wat

**Sasori's baby: **he hugging me n a widle wile ago he jumped me

**1010: **boy cant control his hormones... heys wate isnt sasukay ur sis's boyfriend?!

**Sasori's baby: **yeup, anywayz gotz to go n extract a monzter zya!

**1010: **have fun

Sakura closed her laptop and set it down on Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke, what did I just tell you?" Sakura grumbled turning her head, so that she could Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't help it, you're irresistible," He smirked his face still in Sakura's neck. It was true he couldn't help it, Sakura was his heroine and he was addicted. Sakura wriggled uncomfortably in his arms.

"Sasuke, you do realize that I'm your girlfriend's little sister, and this is, like, taboo," Sakura stated matter-o-factly. Sasuke just chuckled softly.

"Your also my best friend," He said simply. Sakura's facial expression was covered in irritation.

"EX best friend, and even if we were still friends, friends don't hold each other and have make-out sessions," Sakura pulled herself from Sasuke's vice like grip. "I'm going to find Naruto." And with that Sakura, pulled on her boots and marched out the room. Sasuke just sat, leaning against his wall, chuckling to himself.

Sakura walked down a deserted hallway in the boys' dormitories building. She was completely and utterly lost. Sakura sighed as she stopped to lean against a wall, staring down at her fluffy winter boots. She wanted to cry, normally in this kind of situation, Sasuke would show up out of nowhere and lead her home. But he wasn't coming, he wouldn't help her, Sakura looked at the walls beside her for any signs or directions. She saw a 7x7 square piece of paper, it had a dark red arrow that pointed up. Sakura raised her eyebrow and looked up, nothing but the dainty lights that were placed in every hall.

"AGH!" Sakura was so close to ramming her head into the wall until she bled. It was exactly eleven forty-four AM. She walked down another long hallway, she wished desperately that she had brought her stupid phone which lay untouched in her backpack. Sakura sniffled and rubbed her eye.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Came a voice, that Sakura had been longing to hear. Well, not exactly but good enough. Naruto ran towards her his unzipped, Halloween colored jacket flailing behind him. "What're you doing here?" He asked, his cute face filled with concern. Sakura shook her head and wiped away the buds of developing tears.

"I just got lost on my way to find you," She replied, sniffling again.

-

-

-

Okay, this is really just an object to release writer's block, so I don't think I'll continue it, unless it gets a few reviews or . . . something. I just felt the need to rid myself of it. And Stuff.

Thanks,

red-flower


	2. Pay back!

A/N: You guys are seriously lucky

A/N: All right, here you go! Thank me. Because I really wasn't going to continue this but. . . I got so many reviews. So. Yeah. I don't like this story all that much but I'll force myself to write this just for you guys.

-/- And thank you, for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I don't ****own ****Naruto.**

-

-

-

**My ExBFF Is My Sister's BF**

_-red-flower_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Hey, Sakura-chan!" Came a voice that Sakura had been longing to hear. Well, not exactly but good enough. Naruto ran towards her his unzipped, Halloween colored jacket flailing behind him. _

"_What're you doing here?" He asked, his cute face filled with concern. Sakura shook her head and wiped away the buds of developing tears._

"_I just got lost on my way to find you," She replied, sniffling again._

"What! Why were you looking for me?!" Naruto exclaimed, leaning closer to Sakura's face to get a better view. Sakura looked down and blushed at the close proximity, even though she was like practically eating Sasuke's throat. But that's irrelevant.

"Well, Sasuke, he's my older sister's boyfriend, right?" Sakura informed Naruto touching her thumb and forefinger to her chin. Naruto's eyes grew wide but he let her continue without interruption.

"And, he, um, he came onto me." Naruto growled slightly at Sakura's words.

"What?" He hissed, Sasuke wasn't a decent guy he knew that and Naruto had gone to long watching his best friend/enemy break girls' hearts. But apparently he'd been dating one girl for an extended period of time. About, a year and a half, but Sasuke sure didn't seem to love the girl, in fact Naruto had his suspicions that Sasuke just wanted a free lay.

"Yea," Sakura said, in answer to his question, "Oh, Naruto! I don't know what to do!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping into Naruto's arms. Okay, so Sakura was totally playing Naruto for one, but she was a bit emotionally stressed with this whole ordeal. She had never known Sasuke to go so far to antagonize her, maybe a nudge or a friendly hug. Never a full on pounce. Her friends weren't there so Naruto can comfort her.

Naruto blushed profusely, but wrapped his arms around Sakura's petite form. "It's okay Sakura-chan, come on, we'll go find Sasuke." Sakura nodded and Naruto pulled off his orange jacket. "Here." He placed it around her shoulders with unnecessary concern. Sakura smiled softly to him. He really was sweet, she wouldn't mind hanging out with him more, but before that, she would have to kill, no, annihilate Sasuke. Hehe.

They walked in a comfortable silence across the boys' common area, all eyes on them. What with no girls allowed on campus and things, Naruto pulled her closer to his side. Sakura's eyes shifted from guy to guy, tentatively. They watched closely, with owl like eyes, and light but not many murmurs about a girl on the boy's campus.

When at Sasuke's door, Naruto tried for the doorknob but the door was locked. He knocked twenty four times before giving up and resorting to yelling.

"Teme! Open the damn door, right now!"

Sakura then remembered she had her key in her dress pocket. "Naruto! I have the key." Naruto stopped yelling obscenities at the poor door and smiled foxily at her.

"Sorry, go ahead," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sakura giggled and thrust the key into the lock and turned. With a click the door unlocked itself and Sakura opened it.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood there running his fingers through his wet hair, beads of water rolling off his chest, a white towel wrapped around his waist, held up by his other hand. His eyes turned towards them, but his stance didn't falter. His expression showing nothing but impassiveness.

"Huh." Was his intelligent reply, but he still managed to look sexy saying it. Sakura turned red, her face resembling a tomato. Apparently Sasuke noticed this, because he smirked and tilted his dripping face at a diagonal angle. Sakura gulped involuntarily.

"Why aren't you moving, Sa- Teme! What the hell are you doing, naked?" Naruto growled at the toweled Sasuke. He just ignored him and kept his eyes locked with Sakura's. She averted her gaze, to look at the white carpeted floor. Sasuke smirked again and then turned to Naruto.

"Dobe," He began tucking his towel in, so that it would hold itself up. "I just got out of the shower. The real question is, what are you doing with Sakura, in our room?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, remembering why he was there. Sakura inched away from both of the men and towards the bathroom door.

"I ran into her, she was crying in the middle of the East campus." Naruto replied starkly, leaning against the wall, glaring at the nonchalant Uchiha. Sakura perked up at this little tidbit of information. So that's where she was. Her and Sasuke's room was on the Northwest campus, she was way far off. Sasuke's eyes flashed a small amount of surprise but it disappeared in an instant.

"Hm. So, that doesn't explain why you felt the need to enter my room against my wishes." Sasuke said, his eyes watching Sakura again. She didn't notice though, she was to busy thinking about how she got all the way to the other side of the campus, in sixteen minutes and fifty three seconds.

"Sakura-chan said she wanted me to come with her!" Naruto exclaimed, clenching his fists. He was going to beat the shit out of Sasuke if he didn't stop being so damn cocky. Sakura immediately looked up after hearing her name. She looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back, sensing the intense tension in the air.

"So," Sasuke started, crossing his arms arrogantly. "I guess I can thank you for taking _my _Sakura over to my room for me, so now would you kindly escort your ass out of my room?" Sakura frowned, that was a little rude. Naruto's expression became cocky as well and he crossed his arms too.

"I heard from Sakura-chan, so, you like forcing yourself onto your girlfriend's sister, huh?" Naruto grinned evilly. Sasuke's expression grew dark and his head tilted downwards.

"You don't know what the fuck your talking about," The raven-haired man said, his voice filled with malice. Naruto looked at him, confused. Sakura jerked her head to look at Sasuke her face also perplexed.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura gulped, speaking instead of the, oddly, silent Naruto. Sasuke fixed his eyes on Sakura's, obsidian orbs staring blankly. He didn't answer. He seemed lost in thought. Sakura looked away, a blush crossing the bridge of her nose, and a look of irritation across her features.

"Just get out, Dobe." Naruto shot Sakura a worried glance and waved lightly. "Go."

Naruto gulped and bolted out the door. Sakura stared at the empty doorway, in disbelief . How could he just ditch her like that?! Sakura heard a movement that brought her mind back to her current situation. She turned her head to look at Sasuke. His face was contorted with frustration.

"Um, Sasuke. . ."

Sasuke jerked his head up to look at her. Sakura jumped back a bit, before continuing.

"You okay?" She asked quietly. Concern for her former best friend, etched into her face.

Sasuke stared at her, surprised. Was she really worried for him? He smirked, forgetting his anger. He took a step towards her, he knew what he was about to do, and it could possibly crush this bit of love he had finally managed to resurface. But he didn't care.

"I'm fine. Sa-ku-ra," He said, seductively, leaning to her. Face to face. He gripped her chin with his thumb and fore finger. Sakura blushed, but glared at him.

"What are you. . .?" Sakura trailed off, when she noticed the alluring look in Sasuke's eyes. She gulped, afraid of what he was going to do. His smirk grew when he saw her scared expression.

"Sakura." He leaned closer to her, their lips seconds away from colliding. Sakura knew what was about to happen. Her first kiss was about to be stolen away from her, by her sister's boyfriend! Sakura tried to jerk her head to the side. But she was backed up against the wall and he was gripping her chin tightly.

"Sakura. . ." He whispered again letting his lips come full on in a passionate kiss. It surprised Sakura, there wasn't a hint of lust. It was all real, it was all love. Sakura felt her face flush red, as she tried to resist. He pushed himself against her, his lips never leaving hers. Soon Sakura melted into his kiss and she felt herself turn to puddy. He wrapped his arms around her, lovingly.

Sasuke pulled away, if only for a second, to catch his breath. Both gasping.

He smirked in satisfaction and realeased her. Sakura fell to her butt as she slid down the wall. She stared at him in confusion. A sadistic smirk spread over his angelic face.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered, putting her hand to her face to cool it.

"Pay back. Haruno." And with that said, Sasuke vanished into to the bathroom to get dressed. Sakura sat there her jaw dropped in realization. That bastard! How the hell could he do that?! He stole her first kiss, all for the sake of a little pay back. Bitch! Sakura seethed, as she jerked herself up and gripped Naruto's coat, that was still wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm leaving! You inconsiderate ass!" Sakura yelled grabbing her backpack and slamming the door behind her. Now what should she do? Sakura questioned looking down one hallway and then the other. It was exactly one-oh-five. Now it was probably a good idea NOT to get lost. Again. So what was a lonely pissed off girl to do?

"Hey, Sakura-chan! There you are! I haven't seen you in months!"

Sakura turned to see her platinum blond friend come running over to her and glomping her. Sakura grunted.

"Get off, Ino-pig!" Sakura struggled, until Ino finally released her from her death hug.

"What're you doing on the boys' campus?" Ino asked slyly pointing at the door Sakura had just walked out. The door to her room. Sakura paused for a moment.

"My room," Sakura stated simply, pointing to the door too. Ino frowned at her in confusion. She looked at the door and then back to Sakura. And then the door. And then Sakura. The door. Sakura. Door. Sakura. Door. Sakura.

"Ino! You're gonna get yourself dizzy!" Sakura yelled grabbing Ino's shoulders. Ino froze and started glaring at her.

"You're kidding right? Where's your _real _room? Sakura?" Ino asked , pushing Sakura's hands off of her. Okay, Sakura really wanted to prove Ino wrong. But she didn't want to go back into her room with Sasuke in there. Agh! What to do?!

And idea suddenly occurred to Sakura. "Here. Look at this." Sakura pulled out a silver key and held it in her palm. "This is the key, _my _key."

Ino looked at Sakura skeptically, before taking the key put of her hands. "Then you won't mind if I try it, right?"

Sakura frowned at her, exasperated. "Fine, just don't go in!" She cammands, but Ino wasn't listening. Sakura looked at her. "Hello? Ino-pig! Why are you ignoring me?" She asked jostling Ino slightly. Ino said nothing, except lifted her hand and pointed at Sakura's door. Sakura gave her a confused look, but turned to the door anyway.

. . .

Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor. There Sasuke, stood half-naked, in only jeans. Though Sakura had to admit it was better than a towel. He smirked at her and leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. Sakura gulped. Great, what shit was he going to fill Ino's—the top gossiper—mind with? Sakura gave him a vicious warning glare. He simply ignored her.

"Why hello, Ino."

-

-

-

Okay, I know its very short. But I was on an updating roll. And this was a good place to stop. Thanks for reading all the way through!

And, since I went through the trouble to write more to this story for you, please review.

Thanks,

red-flower


	3. Rumors and Photographs

Oh, my God.

It has been FOREVER.

Nd I apologize, I REALLY do.

I hope you can forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I apologize for any/all mistakes. I'm young and immature and all. . .

Enjoy,

-

-

-

**My ExBFF Is My Sister's BF**

_-red-flower_

-

-

-

"Why hello, Ino."

Ino stared at him, then whipped her head around to stare at Sakura incredulously. "You didn't tell me _he _was your roommate!" She hissed, glaring little daggers in her friend's direction.

"I tried!" Sakura whispered harshly, before immediately recoiling when she felt a hand around her shoulders. Ino sent her a curious look, and followed the hand, up the arm and to the body that it was attached. Sasuke smirked at the blond, pulling Sakura closer to his damp, shirtless self. The aforementioned girl flinched in reaction, pleading, silently, for Ino to help her. Unfortunately for her, Ino was to busy looking at both of them suspiciously, and Sakura could only imagine what the estranged woman could be thinking.

Sakura opened her mouth to tell her best friend that what she was seeing was, just a big misunderstanding and you better not tell anyone about anything, or I'll wring your little neck!

. . .It was a _complicated_ kind of relationship.

"Ino-" But just as Sakura's jaw opened, she felt the arm around her tense and in seconds a mouth was on hers. A mouth she _didn't _want to be there, when she was in the middle of explaining things. Or ever, for that matter. She struggled in his grip, 'his' being Sasuke's, but froze when she heard Ino say,

"Um, I-I'll see you guys . . .Bye!" And with that Ino went tearing down the hallway and out of sight. Sakura growled, pissed, because now she knew what Sasuke had planned. Ino was going to run off and tell everyone on campus what she saw. _God dammit! _She braced herself and placed her hands on his chest, pausing before throwing him off. He grunted and stumbled back against the door pane, Sakura glared, lifting her arm to wipe her lips.

"You bastard! You _knew_ she was going to go off and tell everyone we're dating, which we're not, nor will we ever!" Sakura screeched, gripping on Sasuke's black bangs in frustration. Right this minute Ino could be spreading the false word, and once your dating Sasuke, no guy wants to be anywhere near you. Only Sasuke could be so infamously known that even in a college as giant as this one, everyone knew who he was and how he worked. Basically, you don't touch what's his, unless you wanna wake up the next day. . . well, let's just say you _won't _wake up the next day, or the next, or the next. . .or ever, actually.

And Sakura actually liked hanging around with Naruto. She pulled tighter on Sasuke's hair, so that he cringed from the pain. She smirked, yes, she was slightly sadistic.

"I had _no idea_," Sasuke said so evenly that Sakura almost faltered. _Almost_. And she growled, releasing his hair.

"Your an asshole," She hissed, stomping over and plopping herself on her bed. Sasuke only shrugged, grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Hey, can you hand me my keys?" He asked, indicating with his head, to the keys that lay on his bedside table. Sakura growled and flicked him off, turning so she wouldn't have to look at his disgusting self. Stupid fucker, smashed her heart into tiny little pieces, stole her first kiss and made Ino lie to everyone in the school. Sasuke sighed.

"Are you still mad about the kiss thing? I'm sorry, I know it was your first kiss." Sasuke whispered, suddenly appearing at her ear, his hands on her shoulders. Sakura rolled her eyes, determined to ignore him. "You know, when we were nine you promised I'd be the first boy you kissed. . ." He mumbled, leaning forward to nibble on the top of her ear.

_TWELVE YEARS, FOUR MONTHS AND NINETEEN DAYS AGO_

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Hi, Sasuke!" A nine year old pinkette grinned, a small dark blue band aid across the bridge of her nose. She was sitting on the swing set at the local park where her and her best friend forever played, when he came running to meet her.

"Y-your not gonna leave me are you?!" He screeched, tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Sakura titled her head to the side, inquisitively.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" She questioned, her mouth open like a fish. Sasuke stared up at her, before wiping his runny nose on his sleeve, still holding Sakura with his other arm.

"'Cause, Tachi-nii said that your gonna get a-a boyfriend and l-_leave _me!!" He whined, burying his face in her light pink sweater. Sakura gaped at him, and then promptly leaned over to wrap her arms around Sasuke's shoulders and pull him up to her height. She looked sternly into his watery black eyes.

"I would _never_ ever ever ever do that, Sasuke! 'Tachi's just stupid!" She announced proudly, hugging Sasuke. He sniffled, but grinned nonetheless.

"Yay!"

"But hey, you wanna know what Ino-pig told me yesterday?" Sakura asked, scooting over to let Sasuke sit on the swing too. Sasuke nodded curiously, settling himself beside her.

"Okay. She said that this girl named Tenten, lost her first kiss!" She exclaimed, an incredulous look on her face as she awaited Sasuke's reaction. He gave her a skeptical look.

"So?"

"IT WAS ON THE MOUTH, THAT'S WHAT A FIRST KISS IS!!!" Sakura screamed looking scandalized, her fists in the air.

"OH MY GOD!" Sasuke's hands flew to his mouth, and he almost fell off the swing. Then he paused in his astonishment. "Wait, but what's so great about that? It's just a kiss." Sakura sighed, and her hands dropped to her sides. Her mouth hung open, irritatedly and exasperatedly. She smacked her forehead and let her hand slide down her face.

"Geez, it's not really a big deal to boys, but to girls it means everything! Ino-pig told me that whoever your first kiss is, is who you'll be with _forever_!" Sakura explained, staring wistfully into the gray sky of fall. Her hands to her heart. When she remembered Sasuke, she turned to see him frowning in thought.

"What?" Sakura inquired, crossing her arms.

"But, then doesn't that mean that someday you'll have to go and stay with your first kiss boy forever! What about me?! What'll I do?!" Sasuke yelled frantically, grabbing Sakura by her shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

_'He's very paranoy-ed, or was it paropants? What had mommy called it?' _Sakura thought, her finger to her lip. She jerked out of her wonder world when Sasuke shook her violently again, awaiting her answer to his paranoid questions.

". . .Hm. Oh! I know! How about when we're older, _you _can first kiss me, okay?" Sakura suggested, grinning, the band aid on her nose scrunching up. Sasuke grinned back.

"That's a great idea, Sakura!" He exclaimed, releasing her shoulders to engulf her in a giant hug. Then he abruptly, let her go and looked in her light green eyes. "Pinkie swear?" He lifted his pinkie up to her face and she smiled.

"Yup!" And her little finger wrapped around his.

_TWELVE YEARS, FOUR MONTHS AND NINETEEN DAYS LATER_

"You _pinkie swore_," Sasuke smirked, flicking his tongue out to run it along the rim of her ear canal. Sakura jerked away from him, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Sasuke grabbed his keys and slipped them into his back pocket. Still smirking, he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, cheerfully. "I'm going to see Karin, I probably won't be back until late tonight. I feel like getting laid, so don't wait up _Sakura_."

"I wasn't planning on it, I didn't _ask _where the fuck you were going," Sakura bit out, wiping her cheek with her palm. Sasuke stepped over to the door, and swung it open.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," He called behind him, pulling the door shut behind him.

Sakura sat on her pink covered bed, her face in her hands. "I fucking hate that asshole." She said with red cheeks, her hands covering her smile.

_FIVE HOURS AND TWENTY-FOUR MINUTES LATER_

"Oh my God, Itachi looks so gay," Sakura snickered, attempting to muffle her loud giggles. She sat on her carpet, flipping through a photo album that her mom had made before she died. The one in specific that she held in her hands, was the one about her. Her mother had made one about everyone in the family, from the day they were born, to the day. . .well, until she died. One of Sakura, one of her father, one of Sasori and one of Karin. Ironically, she never created one for herself, so Sasori, Karin and Sakura had taken it upon themselves to create one for her. From they day she married their dad, to the day she died.

Sakura smiled to herself, another fit of giggles erupting from her, ultimately ending in her rolling along the floor. She was looking at the album of herself, she was slightly surprised by how many pictures had Sasuke, and sometimes Itachi, in them. There was the one when she was ten, when Sasuke had shoved a piece of cake in Karin's face at Sakura's birthday party. And one from when they were seven, and her and Sasuke were taking a bath. Sakura laughed again, when she remembered how she had almost drowned. Sakura glanced at her watch, 5:52, it read. She needed to get something to eat soon.

"Actually, the cafeteria closes in a half hour, so. . ." Sakura mumbled to herself, and with a shrug carefully set the album down on the white carpet. She grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled it over her shoulders, slipping her key ring into it's pocket.

And with a sigh, headed for the college cafeteria.

_SEVENTEEN MINUTES LATER_

Sakura's fists were turning white, she was gripping the edges of her plastic tray so hard. All the owl eyes watched her as she made her way down the line of college students. Women were sneering at her, and the men were sulking past her.

"Did you hear? That little pink haired girl is THE Sasuke Uchiha's property now."

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Control yourself, Sakura. Control yourself." She chanted the mantra over and over under her breath, trying her hardest to ignore the whispering voices surrounding her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped in surprise as a very familiar blonde, as she rushed over to her and engulfed her in a small hug. "Hello! So, where was it?" The glompist gushed excitedly. Sakura, momentarily forgetting her frustration with the gossiping girl, stared at her blankly.

"Huh?" Ino gave her a coy look, and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh, you know." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

". . .No. . .I don't," She stated blandly, moving down the line and grabbing a plate of pasta and setting in with a 'clack' onto her tray. Ino sighed, her face drooping in disappointment.

"Oh. Then I guess that means your still a virgin, huh?" She muttered, her arms crossed as she pouted. Sakura's jaw was on the floor, as she stood stock still, gaping.

"_What_?! You though I fucked Sasuke?!" Sakura screeched, her face engulfed in flaming red. She was too busy twitching to realize all the disturbed and interested stares she was getting. Even the servers behind the bar stopped placing food along the aisle to gawk at her.

Well, _yeah_. I mean, you guys were practically sucking faces when I left you," Ino said, off-handedly with a shrug. "But I guess you couldn't go through with it. Sasuke being your sister's boyfriend and all." Sakura gave Ino an incredulous look.

"_Of course, _I couldn't go through with it! I'd never stoop so low as to sleep with Karin's boyfriend!" Sakura exclaimed, indignantly, glaring at Ino. Ino snorted.

"Noble of you. I wouldn't. Not if he was as hot as Sasuke and he so obviously yearned for me," She said with a shameless grin, her hands to her heart. Sakura rolled her eyes, and began to make her way down the line again.

"Sasuke doesn't _yearn _for me, you freak. He just likes hitting on me, because I used to be his friend," Sakura muttered, grabbing a bottle of water. Ino sent her a slightly contemptuous glance.

"Ha. Yeah, right! He so obviously wants in your pants, I can't believe you never noticed when you guys were friends," She said, also grabbing herself a bottle of water. Sakura looked disgusted.

"Ew, that is _so _gross. I stopped talking to Sasuke when we were, like, eighteen. He never tried to rape me when I spent the night, thank you very much," Sakura said promptly, adjusting Naruto's jacket. Ino sighed, and grabbed a piece of garlic bread, popping it into her mouth as she followed Sakura.

"I'm muff sayin' effen in high school emery mon saim it bemind yourm mack," Ino tried to say through the bread slice, her words coming out muffled.

"What?" Ino removed the garlic wheat from her mouth.

"I said, in high school everyone said Sasuke had a crush on you behind you guys' back," She explained, nibbling on the end of her half-eaten bread. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the woman mining the cash register.

"That'll be 475 yen," Sakura nodded and dug in her pocket, she pulled out her wallet and a few bills. "Thank you," The woman said, after taking the money. Sakura bowed lightly and picked up her tray, making her subtle way to an empty table.

Sakura ate quickly to avoid Ino, who had just stepped away from the cashier when she was bombarded by curious girls. Most likely wondering about Sakura and Sasuke's non existent relationship. Watching her friend, Sakura bit her pasta a little to roughly and felt the fork jab into her tooth. Cursing, she picked up her leftovers and took care of them, before stalking back to her room.

_THIRTEEN MINUTES LATER_

Sakura violently slammed the door shut, and threw her keys onto her dresser. Rubbing her temples, she collapsed in a heap on her bed. Stupid Ino. She was such a horribly tactless friend. Ugh. Sakura's head lolled to the side to glare at the ground when her eyes rested upon her album. With a last irritated sigh, Sakura rolled off the bed and onto the carpet.

Nestling against her bed post, she picked up the album, and opened it to a random page and let it sit comfortably in her lap. On the page was a picture of her when she was ten, she was on a cruise ship and her short pink hair was flapping in her harsh ocean wind. She was smiling at the camera, but her body was facing the sea. Sasuke was beside her, even then he was taller than her, his hand was clamped down on her head to keep her blue baseball cap from flying off into the sky. He was smiling too. Sakura chuckled slightly.

She turned the ceramic page, and felt her heart warm and a sad smile spread across her face. It was her eighth Christmas, only two months after Sasuke's parents were murdered. Him and Itachi had come over to celebrate Christmas with the Haruno's and during that day was the first time Sasuke had smiled after the attack. The picture showed Sasuke and herself standing under the tiny mistletoe, Sakura adorning her shiny, velvet Christmas dress, with her arms around Sasuke in a tight, secure hug. Her lips were pressed to his cheek, but she was still looking at the camera in her peripheral vision and Sasuke was grinning.

Her mom had taken that picture.

Sakura felt something wet slide down her cheek, and drip off her jaw, leaving a tiny circle of salty water on the album. She immediately lifted her hand to wipe away the three more tiny droplets that spilled from her eyes. "Uhn, dammit," She muttered, sniffling. Sakura felt her throat close up, and she accidentally let a light sob slip from her lips. More tears streamed down her cheeks, and she let the album fall to the carpet. Another sob escaped her mouth, and she wiped her face again.

"God dammit, dammit, dammit," She rubbed her eyes, trying to see through the salty tears that blocked her sight. Memories of her mom and dad flashed through her head, and she hugged herself tightly. "Ugh, mom. . .dad," She sobbed again, taking a deep breath that scraped at her closed throat.

It was happening again. It would always happen, and she couldn't help it. She always had those nerve-wracking moments, when she would really miss her parents. When she would just break down and cry. But all those times, she had _somebody_. Someone there, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. It hadn't happened in over a year, so Sakura had thought she'd be fine going to college by herself.

Soon, Sakura found herself beginning to miss Sasuke. He had been the one who was always there, as expected. Sasori thought they didn't happen anymore and Sakura had hoped they wouldn't. Sakura wiped her face again and shakily stood to her feet. She unsteadily stepped over to the door, and twisted the lock. She pulled the light switch and grabbed a box of Kleenexes on her way back to her bed. "Shit," She cursed and collapsed into the darkness, holding herself.

_NINE HOURS AND SEVEN MINUTES LATER_

"Whew, I can't believe I managed to get back in," Sasuke mumbled to himself, stepping through the dimly lit hallway and squinting his eyes to figure out the numbers on the doors. "Let's see . . .Ah! Here we go," Sasuke stumbled up to his door, and dug in his pocket to pull out his keys.

When he unlocked the door, he tried to his hardest to quietly walk in, and not wake the slumbering Sakura. He slowly shut the door behind him, and felt his way through the darkness to his bed. His foot caught on some sort of book and he cursed under his breath, catching himself right before he impaled himself on the foot board of his bed. He grasped the edge of his nightstand, and felt his way to his lamp and pushed the switch. Immediately the room was bathed in a warm, yellow light.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, and set his keys back on the stand. He glanced down at the floor to see what Sakura had left that he had tripped on. And instantly his black eyes warmed, as he noticed the familiar picture album, lying open on the carpet. He squatted next to it, and lifted it into his hands. One of his favorite pictures sat, taped down to the paper. The Christmas photo that-

Sasuke stopped abruptly.

_That always made Sakura cry_, He finished in his head, dropping the album and rushing to Sakura's bed. She lay under the pink comforter, the box of Kleenexes next to her with wads of used tissue splayed around her. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her facial expression was anything but peaceful. Sasuke smacked his face, and slowly let his hand drop.

_He wasn't there_.

He irritatedly ran his fingers threw his black hair. If she had _told _him she was planning on looking through her albums then maybe he wouldn't have left! "God dammit!" He hissed under his breath, hitting the wall with a clenched fist. Though, she _would've _told him, if he wasn't such a bastard to her all the time. Sasuke gritted his teeth, "I'm such an idiot!"

"Uhn, Sasuke. . ."

Sasuke jumped in response, and flinched away from Sakura as she shifted in her sleep, her expression annoyed and. . .happy? Sasuke stared at the pinkette in confusion. _Wha? _He scratched his head, before shrugging and standing to his feet. Carefully, he gathered up all the tissues and dumped them in the trash. He pulled the comforter up to her shoulders, brushing her pink bangs away from her red face. As quietly as possible, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, lightly.

He turned and flicked off his lamp, surrounding the room in an eerie darkness. Sasuke was tempted to turn the light back on, but as soon as his eyes adjusted to the black around him, he noticed the slight blue shimmer that shined through the white window curtains above the nightstand. The moonlight glimmered through and illuminated Sakura's face just enough to for Sasuke to see her. He prudently knelt beside her bed, his arms folded under his chin as he watched his Sakura sleep.

This time he smiled at her expression. Peaceful and serene.

Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

-

-

-

So, this is kinda short.

It had been MONTHS, since I posted something new for this fic so I feel like I should kinda give you SOMETHING, you know?

Kinda lovey-dovey if you ask me, but I guess I just needed to give proof that Sasuke actually, you know, cares for Sakura and that Sakura still misses Sasuke.

Blegh, SasuxKarin. Shivers. Shivers all over.

Review!,

red


	4. Mornings and Meetings

ANTI SASUXKARIN PEOPLE UNITE!

Oh, and TeenageCrisis in answer to your questions. I don't know if Itachi'll show up again or not. . .I'll have to think about it. And Sasori ... he's in the Japanese Mafia, he gets a lot of money and yeah, its illegal stuff but Sakura and Karin don't know that. And that's how Sasori alone can pay for the three of them's living expenses. Nothing majorly bad, strictly black market and such. Don't worry, it's no big deal. _Really_.

So, from your reviews, we can all establish three things.

1) Sasuke is an asshole for dating that slut Karin.

2) Sasuxsaku fluffiness does indeed 'rock the socks'

3) And You'd all like the fourth chapter to be here "SOON"

Yes?

Good.

'Cause here it is. =D

-

-

-

**My ExBFF Is My Sister's BF**

_-red, of course._

-

-

-

"...Uh..."

Sakura groaned in her sleep and attempted to roll over to face the wall, but found that she couldn't. She struggled for a moment, and then lifted her arms to push against the blurry unknown force that was undoubtedly the thing holding her there. She felt along it, and came to the unsteady, fuzzy realization that it was a human body that had her pinned so close to the wall, and constricted tight against it, with what Sakura could only identify in her sleepy state as, a pair of arms.

". . .Who-"

"Un, Sakura. . ." Sakura jumped, despite herself when the unknown person spoke. Said her name. Was this- Is this Sasuke?! Immediately Sakura's head shot up to stare into the sleeping face of Sasuke Uchiha, his head resting right above hers on her pillow.

"Ah!" Sakura again, tried to pull away from the slumbering guy but found it near impossible, all he did was tighten his grip and pull her back against his bare chest, his facial expression never changing as he slept. Sakura soon decided to give up, and looked back up at him. He looked so. . .not bastard-like. He looked _cute_. His black fluffy hair was mussed up and falling over his face, and his face looked so worried in his sleep, Sakura couldn't help but giggle quietly. Of course, there was no way in hell Sakura was going to be able to go back to sleep again, now knowing she was wrapped up in Sasuke's arms with no way to escape.

Then abruptly, Sasuke pulled her closer and subconsciously nuzzled his nose against her pink hair. Sakura's face turned red, and she eeped from where her face was buried into the crook of Sasuke's neck, caused when he had pulled her tighter against him.

"Sasuke! I'm not Karin!" Sakura squealed, trying her hardest to surface her ex-best friend's consciousness. However, her attempts were futile, as she felt Sasuke's slow and sleepy smile on top of her head, his arms making no movement to release her. At least he was awake now. Sakura looked hopefully up at him, hoping to return him to his senses.

"I'm glad...Sakura. I've always...wanted to wake up to...you," He muttered, his black eyes glazed over with the filmy haze of sleep, as he lowered his head to press his lips to her forehead. Sakura gaped at him. Wh-wh-what?! She thought, embarrassed as he slowly closed his eyes, returning to his sleeping state, his warm breath washing over her face. Okay, she _really _needed to escape! Who cares how cute Sasuke looks in his sleep, this is _so _not worth it!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Oi! Teme! Sakura-chan! You guys awake?! I came by with some breakfast for you two! Oh, and the assembly's in forty minutes! Hello?" Naruto's energetic voice came from the other side of the dorm door, as his fist pounded on the wood. With a gulp of air Sakura shouted,

"Naruto! Is the door unlocked?! If it is, you can come in! If it isn't..." Sakura trailed off. Well, if it wasn't then she was just gonna be stuck in Sasuke's arms for probably another hour or so, with a ball of energy continuously killing her poor door. That door had _better _be unlocked.

"Eh? Um...hold on." Sakura faintly heard the click and clunk of the door knob, and thank Kami the door opened, and a spiky haired blond stepped in. He searched the room in puzzlement, his eyes rested on Sasuke's empty bed before confusedly sliding over to rest on the two who lay in Sakura's bed. The pinkette watched him carefully, through Sasuke's spikes of black hair that waved in her line of vision, awaiting Naruto's reaction. As expected, his jaw fell to the carpet, and the plastic bag that was in his hand fell with it, as he gawked at the two of them.

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan?! T-teme?! What the hell?!" He screeched, pointing accusingly at the shirtless back of Sasuke. Instinctively, the Uchiha lifted his head to drowsily peer over his shoulder at Naruto, while Sakura tried her hardest to hide.

"Shut-up, dobe. It's too fucking early for you to be shouting at me," He growled, the darkest of scowls on his face, before promptly turning back around and dropping his head to Sakura's pillow, his hold on Sakura never relinquishing. Naruto twitched, and then caught his pink haired friend's eye over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Is...he...n-naked?" Naruto whispered, sending Sakura a scared shitless look. Sakura's faced turned red and she shivered. She'd never thought to check, and then she gasped. What if Sasuke RAPED her?! Hurriedly, Sakura peeked under the blanket, and was extremely relieved to see Sasuke's shorts around his waist.

"Eh, no. But...Um, could you help me?" Sakura inquired, sending Naruto a pleading glance. She saw the blonde sigh with relief, before rushing over and smacking the black haired, slumbering Sasuke upside the head jovially.

"Agh! What the fucking hell?!" Sasuke growled in surprise, jerking upright, pulling Sakura with him, as he glared at the blonde. Naruto grinned, a teeth showing grin.

"Sakura-chan told me to, Teme!" He exclaimed, his hands on his hips as he indicated with his head towards Sakura who sat limply in Sasuke's arms, pressed tightly to his chest as the black haired male scowled at Naruto over his shoulder.

"Wha-?" Abruptly, Sasuke jerked his head to examine the petite pinkette wrapped in his arms, staring embarrassedly at the wall, a light pink on her face. And suddenly Sasuke released her, jerking in the opposite direction, with a darker pink, a red staining his face.

"...Uh, Sasuke?" Sakura inquired, slightly dazed from the jerky movement, and slightly – _very _slightly – worried. She reached towards him, and he scooted back immediately, lifting his supporting hand to cover his blush. Unfortunately, that was indeed his _supporting _hand, thus moving it, caused him to tumble backwards off the bed and onto the carpet with a resounding thud and a painful grunt.

"HA! Oh my God! HAHA! That's PRICELESS! Smooth move, teme!" Naruto burst out, laughing all over himself, as he rolled on Sasuke's bed, clutching his stomach. Sasuke scowled darkly at the Uzumaki before striking his fist out and hitting him square in the shin. "OW! Teme! That freaking hurt!"

"Er...Are you _okay_?" Sakura muttered, peering over the edge of her bed and staring down at him with mock concern. Immediately, his blush vanished, and he hurriedly jumped to his feet.

"I'm taking a...shower." And with one last hard glare at Naruto he spun around and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Sakura sat on the bed with a confuzzled look adorning her small face. Naruto rubbed his leg painfully, before righting himself and scratching his head sheepishly at Sakura.

"Um..._Why _exactly did he go and take a shower? He just woke up, the idiot could at least eat breakfast," Sakura queried, scratching her own head in confusion. Naruto gave her a dubious look.

"Why else?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked dumbfounded, "What do you mean 'Why else'?" Naruto smirked at her, before leaning forward to grab the bag he had been carrying and tugging it onto his lap.

"You _really _didn't notice? I mean, you were right on top of him..." The question sounded more like a statement, and Sakura shook her head curiously, tilting towards him to hear him better as he lowered his voice.

"Morning wood."

_TWENTY-FOUR MINUTES AND FORTY-SIX SECONDS LATER_

"Wow! Thanks Naruto! This is great!" Sakura smiled, as she bit off another chunk of a sprinkled, glazed donut. She had just taken a shower after a blushing, small confrontation with Sasuke who came out eleven minutes prior. And now, her, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in their dorm room scarfing down the sugary breakfast Naruto had brought. Well, mostly Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke was just drinking black coffee as he watched the two from his bed.

"No problem, Sakura-chan! I used to always get Sasuke his breakfast, since his brother's hardly ever home and the teme can't cook in the morning!" Naruto grinned through a particularly gooey jelly-filled donut. Sakura giggled.

"Oh, I know. I used to always have to make dinner for him and Itachi. Those two are pathetic!" The pinkette crackled, doubling over at the hilarious memory from when she was twelve, with Itachi donning an apron as he made a futile attempt to cook for her, him and Sasuke. Obviously it ended, with Sakura having to finish it for him, he was such a disastrous cook. Naruto snickered, at the Uchiha's expense, and Sasuke glowered at him from over the laptop that sat in his lap. But the Uchiha had to admit, he was surprised. Sakura was _actually_ acting her normal, adorable self around him. She hasn't been this way, since...Well, since they officially "broke up" as Sakura liked to call it. Unconsciously, Sasuke smiled.

"Man! I can't even imagine having to cook for those two for – wait when did you meet Sasuke-teme?" Naruto questioned, stopping mid-bite in another donut as he turned to glance at the woman in confusion. Sakura stopped laughing, before putting her finger to her bottom lip, thinking. Even Sasuke's ears perked up at the question, and he inwardly smirked to himself as he checked his email, skimming through the junk mail – which includes the constant messages from Karin – and searching for anything from...Well, pretty much Itachi and _maybe _Naruto. Sakura had taken him off of her address book two years ago, he never got anything from her anymore.

"Uh, I _think _me and Sasuke met each other when we were...five? But we weren't best friends until we were, like, seven..." Sakura trailed off, the faded memories from when she was little, her and Sasuke playing, along with the occasional Itachi or Sasori, depending on the time. Naruto gulped down the rest of his sugary sweetness in the form of a wheel, before gawking at her.

"But...But how could you have known Sasuke that long?! _I _haven't even known Sasuke that long! I met him when I was thirteen! Where've you been all these years?!" Naruto exclaimed, gripping Sakura's shoulders and shaking her back forth, accidentally smearing glaze sugar on her shirt sleeves. Sasuke growled silently to himself, irrationally angry at the blonde for touching _his _Sakura.

"Nuh...Naruto, I-I don't know! A-Ask him!" Sakura stuttered, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, who lifted his head up at the mention of himself. Naruto turned to face the impassive male, and glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sakura-chan when we were younger, teme?!" He growled, as if offended, his hands still grasping Sakura's shoulders as she watched, also curious as to why she had never heard about Naruto back then either. Sasuke sighed, taking a long gulp of coffee and closing his laptop with 'tap'.

"I did. I just didn't let you come over when she came over. It's as simple as that." Sasuke took another – the last – swig of his coffee, chucking the cup over Naruto's blonde spikes and watching it sail into the trash can. Naruto gave him a 'WTF?' look, before slowly relinquishing Sakura from his hold on her shoulders and apologizing for ruining its sleeves.

"...But _why_?" Naruto muttered, leaning back on Sakura's bed, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Sasuke rolled his black eyes and jumped to his feet, running his fingers through his hair.

"It doesn't matter. Who cares about the past, anyway? Besides, we only have seven minutes until the assembly, maybe we should get going..." Sasuke mumbled, trailing off as he glanced from Sakura's form, while she pulled off her smudged shirt, revealing her skin-tight white tank-top underneath, to Naruto, decked out from head to toe in orange as he glared at him.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, Sasuke's right. We should probably go," Sakura said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and sliding off, patting Naruto's knee in order to tell him to come along. Quickly, Sakura dashed over to her dresser and dug around until she found a decent shirt, and pulled it on over her undershirt.

"Sigh...Fine," Naruto agreed reluctantly rising to his feet and chucking the empty donut box into the trash. Sakura quickly slipped on a pair of old tennis shoes and grabbed her dorm key.

"Yes. Now let us be off!" She danced over to the door, holding it open for the two men, cheery despite the enemy with a duck butt on his head. Hurriedly, she locked the door behind them, before scurrying after the two.

_FIFTY-TWO MINUTES AND SEVEN SECONDS LATER_

"Hello, students! I'm Tsunade, the Dean of Konoha College. That means you have to listen to me. So if I say jump off a cliff, you're gonna do it! Understand?"

Sakura sweatdropped, from her spot in the huge crowd of freshmen on a gray folding chair between Sasuke and Naruto. Originally, she'd tried to sit on the _other _side of Naruto, but _no_ Ino just _had _to sit on the left of the blonde. Stupid gossiping butt-faced Ino and her evil ways.

There was a mumbled reply from the large group of newbies, as they stared with wide eyes at the fifty year old woman in front of them; though she appeared thirty years younger than that. "Wow...How does she manage to _do_ that?" Ino gasps leaning over Naruto to question her. Sakura glared at her, before sticking her nose in the opposite direction.

"I'm ignoring you," She bit out waspishly, crossing her arms with a petulant air. Naruto cringed backwards as Ino narrowed her eyes at her pink haired friend.

"Ugh, I was just ensuring that you sat by your _boyfriend_," She hissed pointing at the black haired male to Sakura's right, he promptly ignored her jabbing finger as he watched the dean talk about the 'Rules and Regulations' of the college with mild interest. Sakura snarled, uncrossing her arms to lash her fists out like a lioness.

"He is _not _my boyfriend!" She growled, her green eyes narrowing. Naruto tried his hardest to wheedle his way into the back of the chair, regarding Sakura's fierceness with a chuckle. She looked so cute when she was angry. And yeah, Naruto knew that was a very over used sentence, that played a part in practically every love story. But it was _so _true.

"Oh, like I haven't heard _that _one before!" Ino sneered, smirking mirthlessly at her best friend. Sakura hissed, and leaned on her haunches to launch herself onto her friend and rip out her little annoying lying _hair_! Okay, so maybe the hair wasn't the lying part. But that's the only thing you can really rip out that would cause immense pain and suffering.

But before Sakura could pounce, she felt a large hand grasp her shoulder and jerk her back, twirling her to face the front of the auditorium. Abruptly, Sakura opened her mouth to tell Sasuke off for interfering in her fight when Tsunade's overpowering voice interrupted her train of thought.

"And as for any students who _act out of line_ here at Konoha College," As she said this, she narrowed her brown eyes at Sakura and Ino. "You will be _severely _punished." Sakura shivered at the intensity of her glare, swiveling from her to her blonde friend. And inwardly, though Sakura would never admit it, she was extremely grateful that Sasuke had pulled her forward at that moment, or _she _would've been '_Severely _punished'.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto muttered, as the blonde Dean was replaced by a rather bored looking woman. Sakura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, questioningly, knowing she was under the Dean's radar now and tried her hardest to appear to be listening to the droning lady. "I was wondering...If you and Sasuke have been best friends since you were seven, how come you guys aren't friends anymore? Not that I care..." Naruto muttered the last bit under his breath, as he gave Sakura a curiously prying look. Sakura sighed, and rubbed her pink hair with an expression of 'Are-you-serious?'

"Naruto, did you completely forget the fact that Sasuke's dating my _sister_? You know, the red haired slut face?" Sakura whispered, but her voice was full of bitterly concealed malice at the mention of her older sister. Naruto cocked his head to the side, before his face glowed in realization.

"Oh yeah- That Bastard!" He exclaimed, sending a pathetic glance at Sasuke, who glared back at him, through slitted eyes. And vaguely Naruto remembered six years ago, a few months after him and Sasuke first met.

_SIX YEARS, ONE MONTH AND TWENTY-FOUR DAYS AGO_

"Ne, Sasuke-teme? Don't you have any other friends? All I ever see you do when I'm not playing with you is hanging out alone in your house..." Thirteen year old Naruto inquired, from his standing position on the swing as he sent Sasuke a questioning glance. Sasuke rolled his eyes, from where he sat on the mulch of the neighborhood playground, surrounded by kids as they kicked past the two.

"I do have another friend, you're just not allowed to meet her," He merely muttered, carving an 'S' in the dirt with a small pocket knife in sheer boredom. Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You have a girlfriend?" He asked, swaying back and forth lightly, as his hands gripped the chains that clung to the bar above his head. Sasuke sighed, and absently drew an 'A' in the brown soil.

"No, she's my friend. And besides, she doesn't go to our school. You wouldn't know her," He answered after a moment's thought, before sketching in a 'K' after the messy 'A'. Naruto still sent him a suspicious face, as he swung a little higher on the small swing, his blonde spikes twitching in the momentum. Out of bored curiosity, Naruto entertained the thought of meeting this mysterious girl that Sasuke was friends with. As far as Naruto knew, the bastard didn't like any girl, even though they all practically threw themselves at his feet. So, wonderingly he questioned,

"Can I meet her?"

Sasuke's response was immediate, "No." Planned, automatic, as if others had already asked before, and he refused to show this girl to any of them. Naruto frowned at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, now drop it." Sasuke muttered, outlining a 'U' after the lopsided 'K', and sending a deep set scowl in Naruto's general direction, who recoiled instantly.

"Fine, fine; touchy touchy. God, if I'd known you were so possessive of her, I wouldn't have asked," He grumbled, meaning the comment to sound sarcastic and he awaited the telling off Sasuke would surely give him.

...

When nothing but silence met his ears, he stared at the young Uchiha in confusion. "You're right. She's mine. Don't _ever _touch her."

_SIX YEARS, ONE MONTH AND TWENTY-FOUR DAYS LATER_

Well, it looked like Naruto totally blew that one out of the water. Oh well. Sasuke had apparently chosen that Karin girl over his precious Sakura, meaning the Sasuke no longer held any right to her. She no longer belonged to him, subconsciously Naruto smirked at Sasuke with a sort of triumphant air about him.

"And that is why we please ask you to wash your hands after every bathroom brake,"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes, inwardly pleading for this to hurry up and end, besides it's not like everyone here didn't already know all this crap. It's like they were in elementary or something, not an elite college for the mentally and physically gifted.

"Ahem! Thankyou, Ms. Suzume! Now, students may return to their dorms for the day, and classes start next week. Please pick up your schedules at the front office! You're dismissed!"

Everyone had already bolted towards the door at 'return'. Though, in doing so, they ended up clogging the doorway, and giving some poor students very painful looking bruises. Sasuke was one of those people. Courtesy of Sakura, who "accidentally" punched him in the cheek. Eventually, Naruto and Sakura thought it best to just tag at the back of the hordes of people then to attempt to attack your way through.

"Woah! Sakura-chan what'd you do to Teme's face?!" The whiskered blonde exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke's red face, with a dropped jaw. Sakura rolled her eyes, with a light grin as she stood between Ino and Naruto.

"Obviously, it wasn't on _purpose_," She smirked, crossing her arms and sending Sasuke a haughty look. Sasuke sighed, and looked the opposite direction, nursing his wound.

"Are you guys _sure _you're not going out?" Ino queried, sending a suspicious glance between the two. Sakura glowered at her ignorant friend.

"Why are we friend's again?" She muttered, with an exasperated sigh. "I swear, I'm, like, _the worst _at choosing worthwhile friends." Ino feigned a look of hurt, with a gasp and Sasuke merely stared impassively at the still escaping students.

Abruptly, he jumped in surprise when his pocket began vibrating. "Ne, Sasuke? Is that your phone...You _have_ a phone?!" Ino asked incredulously, faintly remembering when her and the Uchiha had first met two years ago. She had asked him for his number, and he told her he didn't have a phone...Ino scowled at the new revelation, so _that's _why Sakura had been laughing so much.

"Hello?" Sasuke greeted evenly, turning away from the group of teens, as he held the black phone to his ear. "No, I'm going to go back to my dorm and probably get to know the campus. Don't worry..._I'll see you tonight."_

And it was pretty obvious who he was talking to.

"Hey, Sakura-chan? Is he talking to that slutty sister you were talking about?" Naruto whispered in her ear, as he suddenly felt the icy, neutral, almost emotionless air that radiated around Sakura.

"Yeah. Her name's Karin." As she said this, she glared apathetically in no particular direction. Naruto frowned at Sasuke's back, along with Ino, who suddenly had a new view on the Uchiha.

"Ew, what a man whore."

-

-

-

Short ish.

And I think it may be slightly written differently or something. I don't know, it just feels _different _to me for some reason.

Anyway, I know I didn't get to far on the plot development, but at least now, in case you were wondering, you know why Sakura and Naruto never met. Basically Sasuke was a possessive brat, and he didn't want his other friends to see her. Sakura went to an all girl's school...by the way.

And this is my shameless advertising, heh. If you like SakuraxMulti fics, then it would be awesome if you could go and check out my other story, Thirty One Men In Thirty One Days...Heh.

Review!,

red


End file.
